Crazy About You
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: A one-shot about Tenten and a certain shinobi who enters her life, making it a zillion times better.


Crazy About You

 **A/N: Okay, this one-shot has been penned down by me because firstly, I really think Tenten deserves someone in her life after the death of Neji and secondly, I need a short break from 'The Wedding Planner'. I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to PM/review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The moment he entered Konoha, he became the talk of the town, especially amongst the female faction of the village.

"I won't say he's exactly _handsome_ ," Sakura proclaimed to the other kunoichi as they sat together at the Ran Tea-House after a gruelling five hours of ANBU training, "but there's certainly something about him."

"You're right for once, Forehead," Ino acknowledged as she sipped at her teacup, "He's got that kind of an aura around him. Besides, he has the most expressive eyes. When I went up to him for a casual chat, he didn't speak much, but I could kind of read his emotions from his eyes. However, one thing's for sure."

"And that is...?" Sakura leaned forth.

Ino folded her arms across her chest after putting her teacup down. "He hasn't got the slightest bit of charm. He's straightforward to the point of being rude," she huffed.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sakura smirked.

"He expressed his surprise about the fact that I'm applying for the prestigious post of the Assistant Head of the ANBU Interrogation Squad despite being a blonde!"

At this, Sakura burst out laughing, Hinata allowed just a brief, fraction-of-second smile and Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's return to the topic at hand," Ino growled, a nerve twitching dangerously in her temple, "We're talking about Hakara Taiga, _remember_?"

"Of course, Ino-pig, of course," Sakura laughed.

"He definitely looks strong," Hinata said softly.

"He's insanely tall," Sakura added, "and the sun's left no stone unturned as far as tanning his skin is concerned."

"N-Naruto-kun told me that he's excellent at handling weapons," Hinata said coyly, a blush powdering her cheeks.

"Then he should get along splendidly with our Tenten," Ino smiled mischievously, nudging the Weapon Mistress with her elbow.

"How ironic then that I'm the only one here who hasn't yet beheld the mysterious Hakara-san," Tenten sighed.

"You could seek him out," Ino grinned, a suggestive expression creeping into her cerulean eyes. Tenten sighed again, swirling her tea with her spoon. Everyone had told her enough times that she had changed after Neji's death. Even four years later, it still hurt as much. Now, according to Naruto, she was 'eerily calm and marble-like', which was actually true. She scarcely showed any emotions. She had loved Neji. She still loved him, though the two of them had never really gone and done anything like going out on dates or kissing. Neji had been close to her while also maintaining his distance. Maybe that was what Tenten adored the most about the Hyuuga.

"Of course I will," Tenten said monotonously.

"Really?" Ino squealed while Sakura and Hinata just stared at her in surprise.

"To train only," Tenten completed firmly.

Ino deflated slightly, but still chirped, "Things always lead to things."

Tenten shrugged and finished off her tea. Silence reigned over the little gathering until Ino broke it by commenting on Lady Tsunade's newest potential scheme.

TTT

"You're Tenten-san, aren't you?"

Tenten stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly when she heard a low yet powerful voice call out to her.

"I'm Hakara Taiga," the source of the voice continued. Tenten couldn't help but stop and stare at the man. Just like the kunoichi had said, he was extremely tall and heavily tanned. A few locks of his dark hair fell onto his forehead, while his cheeks were accentuated by stubble. His entire being seemed to exude power from every single cell that it had. But his most distinguishing feature was no doubt his eyes, which were of a light brown and seemed to spear right through Tenten.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"As have I about you," Tenten nodded, unsure of why she was suddenly feeling so conscious in front of this newcomer.

"I was wondering that we could perhaps train together sometime," he suggested, "When in the near future are you free?"

"Actually, I was going to approach you for the same thing," Tenten admitted, a little surprised that he had come to her first, "And as for my free time, how about on Tuesday? I have no work for the entire day."

"Eight o'clock in the morning on Training Ground 7?"

Tenten just barely managed to contain a start. She found Training Ground 7 the most suitable too.

"Yes," she answered, feeling a bit more eager than she would have normally been. Taiga nodded, turned and began to walk away briskly. Tenten stared at his retreating back, wondering why she was doing so in the first place. Somehow, talking to Taiga made her feel fuzzy and warm inside. Shrugging, she turned and began to make her way home.

TTT

Tenten arrived at Training Ground 7 punctually, only to find that Taiga was already there. "Did I keep you waiting, Hakara-san?" She questioned, walking towards him briskly. "Yes," he answered simply, "but only because I arrived here fifteen minutes ahead of time." Tenten raised her eyebrows. "I'm ready whenever you are," Taiga said, and cracked a smile when he saw that she had already taken up her stance. And then they began.

Tenten had to be astonished at him. His attacks were precise and immaculate, using the least amount of movements possible. He balanced aggressiveness and gracefulness perfectly. It struck Tenten how inferior she was compared to him. When, after two hours of continuous sparring, they sat down for a short break, she said, "Your techniques are commendable, Hakara-san. If you wouldn't mind, I...uh...would like to pick up a few things from you."

Taiga grinned, "It will be an honour, no doubt. You are good too, Tenten-san, but you can be spectacular if you get a few nuances right, just like I need to." Tenten gaped at him. Throughout the past two hours, she had not spotted even one thing where Taiga needed improvement. "Will you teach me?" He asked. Tenten could only stare at him. Finally, when she realised how much of a loony she must be appearing to him, she nodded quickly and acquiesced. "Excellent," Taiga stood up and stretched his lean arms. His back was towards the kunoichi, which was just as well, since Tenten's face had suddenly turned a rather flattering shade of strawberry red. To her immense shock, she found herself wondering how Taiga would look without his upper clothing on.

At that moment, said shinobi turned and proposed, "Shall we begin?" Tenten nodded, still struggling to get her thoughts about a bare-chested Taiga out of her mind. Sakura was right – he definitely had something about him.

TTT

During the following weeks, Tenten and Taiga met up several times to train. He taught her some of the techniques he knew, as did she. Tenten noticed that he always maintained a respectful distance and never invaded her personal space. If at all he had heard about her feelings for Neji from the village gossips, he didn't prod her or pry. Maybe that was what she respected the most about him. It wasn't like they gave each other the silent treatment – both of them touched upon several topics, but none of them were private. Soon, Tenten began wanting to pour a little bit of her guarded life out to Taiga. She felt that she could trust this man.

On one such training session, as they sat down for lunch [with the food being provided by Tenten for the sole reason that Taiga couldn't cook to save his life], she said casually, "You must have made quite a few friends around Konoha by now."

Taiga nodded as he picked up his onigiri. "You have a variety of characters in Konoha," he smiled. Tenten took a deep breath in and asked, "You haven't told me yet – where are you from?" Taiga put his onigiri down and stared into her eyes. Tenten met his gaze unwaveringly. Finally, he answered, "My father left Konoha after becoming a jounin since he found life here just a bit too hectic. He never could stand the hustle and bustle of life. So, he migrated away to the western frontier of the Fire Country and married my mother. She was the daughter of a farmer, that is, a civilian. I was born not much later. My father trained me in weaponry. However, our house was destroyed by a tsunami and my parents were both killed. I have no siblings, so there was no question of me remaining there. I decided to come to Konoha."

"I'm sorry," Tenten whispered.

"Don't be. What's gone is gone," Taiga said, waving his hand about in the air. Tenten found her eyes welling up. Would she ever be able to get over her grief and move on like Taiga had? Of course, Neji would always occupy a part of her heart, but would she be able to break out of the barriers she had made for herself? Would she be able to emerge out of her shell, like Taiga had done? A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off, feeling like chucking a million kunai at herself for making such a drama in front of Taiga.

He didn't say anything. Tenten assumed that he was looking the other way, waiting for her to stop. However, the next second, Tenten felt a large hand take her own. She gasped and looked up, but didn't pull away. Taiga's hand was warm and strangely spread confidence all through her being. It was just like drinking a steaming cup of tea on a cold winter day.

"You have beautiful eyes, Tenten," he announced, making her gasp once more. "No, don't look so flummoxed!" Taiga remonstrated, "You do. Don't ever spoil them by allowing tears to enter them."

"Taiga, I..."

"Cry all you want now. You won't have to again. Get it all out. That's what I did."

This was all the encouragement she needed. In a few seconds, Tenten was positively bawling in front of him. "It was...it was...a shinobi," she sniffed, "You've heard...of him...probably...Hyuuga Neji," she sniffed.

Taiga nodded, "He was an extremely skilled ninja."

"One of...the...Hyuuga clan's...finest."

"I understand your feelings."

Tenten raised her eyes to meet him. "You do?" She croaked.

"Perfectly." Taiga crossed over to where she was sitting and took a seat right beside her, not letting go of her hand. "Your love for him is written all over your face," he declared. Tenten turned even redder than she already was. "He passed away...like a...hero," she sobbed, "I...admire him...so much!" Just then, Tenten felt two strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her towards their owner. The next moment, she was pressed against Taiga's chest. His steady and rhythmic heartbeat oddly soothed her. When her sorrow had mitigated a little, she noticed just how hard and firm his torso was. Tenten was in awe of how he could be so fast on his feet despite being so muscular. Absently, she snuggled towards him, and the two of them just sat like that for a long time, saying very little but still being able to make out what the other was thinking.

TTT

"Good evening!" Tenten said brightly as she walked into Barbe-Q for the weekly get-together that the Konoha 11 had on every Saturday. Naruto, Sakura and Ino, who were already at the table, looked up in surprise. Tenten had a wide smile on her face and her eyes were literally dancing merrily. "Good evening, Tenten," Ino and Sakura managed to blurt out, while Naruto just stared at her, gobsmacked.

Tenten took her seat and stared at the others. "So...what's new?" She asked. "You are, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're so cheerful and jolly today!" Tenten smiled softly, "I think I've moved on." Sakura and Ino looked at their friend affectionately. "We knew you would," Sakura grinned. "By the way, is Taiga involved in this change in any way?" Ino winked.

"Taiga? Tenten, are you two actually _seeing_ each other?" Naruto demanded.

"We do meet up quite a few times to train," Tenten said calmly.

"Stop being so direct, baka," Sakura hissed at Naruto. Ino leaned forth, her eyes shimmering. "I'm proud of you, Tenten," was all she said.

TTT

Taiga laid his tall frame on the grass of Training Ground 7, his hands shielding his eyes from the sun. Tenten stood a few metres away from him, her eyes keenly observing him. This was the man who had slowly helped her to become emotionally stable and face life properly again, and she didn't know how to thank him.

"Taiga, about what you did the other day," Tenten began.

Taiga turned his neck and opened a single eye to look at her. Tenten couldn't help but smile at him at that.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You...er...helped me a lot," Tenten said, her hands subconsciously clasping and unclasping.

"What about?"

"Getting comfortable and uhm, emotionally strong."

"Don't mention it," he said, "It was a pleasure."

"But you..."

"Why don't you come right here?" He suggested, patting the patch of grass to his left. Tenten blushed a little as she obeyed him blithely. While she sat down, he used his left elbow to prop himself up. His right hand went up to her face and stroked it softly. "You really are a lovely woman," he said frankly. Tenten blushed even more as she whispered, "And you are quite the most handsome man I have seen for a while." Taiga laughed as he gently pushed her onto the grass so she was flat on her back.

" _Congratulations, Tenten."_

Tenten's body went rigid. That voice...it was Neji's! Where was he?

" _Don't bother about me now. You've moved on and there's no one happier than me in the entire world about that."_

Taiga leaned over a little towards Tenten. In the depths of his light brown eyes, she saw great care and affection.

" _I never wanted you to wallow in grief for me."_

Tenten wanted to call out to him, but her mouth seemed clammed up. She couldn't open it a centimetre.

" _I'll leave you to your privacy now, Tenten. Remember always that you'll forever have my support, come what may."_

Suddenly, a wide and blissful smile spread on Tenten's face. She focused fully on Taiga, who was now quite close.

"Keep smiling," he breathed, "but don't you dare say a word." Tenten's smile widened as he came closer. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could feel his breath and even smell his aftershave. She laughed, realising that she loved its minty fragrance. "You can tell me about that short bout of laughter later," Taiga smiled, "because right now you're not going to talk at all."

Slowly, he leaned forth until his lips finally found hers. They were warm and soft, and Tenten felt heat rush through her body as she shyly kissed him back. When they broke apart after a few seconds, Taiga withdrew only a few inches. Tenten's face was rosy red. "I take it you enjoyed our recent interaction," Taiga grinned wolfishly. Tenten couldn't help it this time. She burst out laughing. Taiga shook his head and silenced her by briefly placing his lips onto hers. "You choose the most inopportune moments to express your extreme delight, Tenten," Taiga grumbled. Then his face lit up. "But at least I can shut you up," he winked, pecking at her lips.

"You've changed my life forever, Taiga," Tenten confessed after they had broken apart, "The world just isn't the same anymore. Everything seems to have its own unique meaning and charm. Taiga, I...you..."

"No need to be so poetic," Taiga said gruffly, "I get your meaning. And now, you'd better listen to me."

"Of course," Tenten said before giving him a tiny kiss on the lips.

"I'm plain crazy about you. That's it."

 **A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading my one-shot!**


End file.
